Heroes
by Book-Nerd-1014
Summary: Since it's 9/11 I thought this would seem right. Percy and Annabeth's life during 9/11. Percy is a firefighter and has to go help with the accident. Annabeth is worried he might get hurt or worse. After waiting, she goes to find him. What will happen to her? Is she and Percy going to be okay? Will she be able to tell him her secret? One-shot Possibly two. Percabeth AU


**This is my first story. Since it's 9/11 I was inspired to write this. Please give me feedback on how I did. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan**

 **Annabeth's POV**

*Tap tap tap tap tap

I was pacing and the only sound I could here was the tapping sound my stupid shoes against the ground.

This is so freaking stupid! Here I freaking am. Stuck in the stupid freaking room. Stuck with stupid freaking people. Without any news on what's freaking happened to him for the past hour.

He is out there and has been for the past hour saving people. About one and a half hours ago, we were happy together in our apartment. I took the day off because I wasn't feeling well. We were cuddling watching TV.

Then we saw the news.

We watched it happen in shock. We saw people jumping and running. It was so sad and scary and completely sudden that the shock kept us from feeling any emotion for a while. Then the call happened. The person was saying how he "Needs to come in right now…" and how "There's been an emergency…" I couldn't hear the whole thing, but I knew what it was about. I should have expected it, with him being a firefighter. But I didn't. I started crying and begging him not to go there. Saying how he will die and how I'll just lose him right after I got him. Then he starts crying too saying how he won't. How he will come back. How much he loves me. Then he's making me promise that I'll stay here. Then he's gone. After a half an hour I decided to go to the lobby see if anyone knows anything. But they don't and so here I still am.

My thoughts all bundled together. I just kept worrying and pacing. I should have told him the news before he left. What if he doesn't make it? Oh my god! I need him to make it! He has to come back. He promised he would and he never breaks his promises. Oh my god! I should have told him! He thought I was sick and was overly worrying about me. I told him I would stay here after he kept insisting. I can't believe he thinks I'm sick. I should have told him! I guess I am sick, but not how he thinks.

I can't take this anymore or my thoughts. So I did what I should have done a while ago.

I walked out.

* * *

When I got outside, I was shocked with what I saw.

People ran around screaming. Dust and rubble was everywhere. News cameras were everywhere. Reporters reported what was going on with sad looks. Children crying and clinging to siblings or parents. Couples holding each other. People were limping, covered in dust. People calling out to try to see if they can find friends or family members. Everybody's trying to find loved ones. Sirens wailed in the not so far distance.

I slowly got out of my shock and started making my way towards were people were coming from. As I was walking towards where the commotion is I couldn't process what was happening around me. I was completely unprepared for what I was about to see. And when I saw it…

I froze.

Where the beautiful, amazing twin towers stood was now piles of rubble stories high. Parts of plane remains were buried. People were littered on the ground. Others were calling out for help from beneath remains. Here the sirens were the loudest. Police workers and firefighters ran around, trying to help everyone get to safety. I looked at each fireman hoping to see a familiar face.

But I didn't.

Hopelessness and doubt coursed through me filling me with horrible thoughts. Where is he? Is he helping others? Is he near here? And then the worst one pops in my head. No matter how hard I try not to think about it, it's still there. Is he… dead? I shake my head to clear the thought. He can't be. He isn't. He promised he'd come back. I then started searching frantically for him. I walked around and around, dug and looked all over.

I was going through another area when I spotted her.

A little girl who couldn't be more than 8. She has light brown skin, and dark brown, beautiful, curly hair pulled back. She was wearing a blue shirt shirt and jean shorts. Her brown eyes were frantic and scared, like a deer caught in headlights. Her poor little leg was stuck under a piece of rubble. She seemed too scared to do anything because she wasn't even calling for help.

I ran over to her examining the scene. The piece of concrete that's on top of her leg is pretty big and looked kinda heavy. I seemed to be partially holding up a part bigger pile of more rubble on top. After studding architecture and foundation for so many years, I knew that if the piece that was stuck on the girls foot was moved, the whole thing would tumble down and crush us. I looked around to see if anyone else was around to help. Of course no one was. I examined the pile one more time. There was only one thing to do. I took a deep breath before telling the little girl what to do.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth. I'm going to try to help you get out of here okay?" I told her.

She nodded frantically.

"Okay so I'm going to try to lift this on the count of 3. Do you think you can slip your leg out as fast as you can when I lift it up?"

Once again she nodded.

"Good. So after I lift it up, you are going to run away. I don't want you to get stuck under anymore concrete rubble. Got it?"

She looked really scared now, but nodded anyways.

"Okay…" I got into position and slid my hands underneath the rubble. "1… 2… 3!"

I used all my strength to lift up the slab. The concretes sharp edges cut into my hands and arms. But I didn't care. Only a little more… "Ugghh!" I grunted out of pain as I used the last of my strength to lift it off of the little girl's leg. Black spots danced across my vision, tempting me to pass out. Still trying to hold the piece of concrete up, looking around to make sure the girl's gone, and trying decide if I have enough strength to run away fast enough: passing out really looks like a good option.

Deciding quickly and without really thinking, I count to 3. "1… 2… 3…" I mumble as I quickly drop the slab and run as fast as I can.

But, I don't get far.

I was only about 5 feet away before I trip on something and fall face first. I put my right hand out to try and stop the impact, but that made it worse. My other hand is protecting my stomach. My head and hand are throbbing as I try to push my self up, but I can't. I'm just too sore. I know that the pile is going to crush me. But, it's not me who I'm worried about.

The last few thoughts that pass through my head are something like I can't believe this is how I'm going to end. Tripping over concrete. I can see the news… 27 year old woman trips on concrete and then falls under a concrete avalanche saving a little girl… At least I did save her. Too bad I can't save possibly mine. I wish I could see him one more time…

And I saw the mop of unruly, black hair and green eyes. Percy! Was my last thought and then when everything went black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to bright lights. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I look around the room. It was white with 2 doors, a window, sink, couch, TV, and the bed I'm in. Next to me there's a machine and I notice the 2 Ives in me and 2 casts, both on my right side. I look around again wondering why I'm here. That's when all the memories come crashing back to me. The planes, the people, the little girl, the pile of concrete, and the…

My eyes suddenly went wide as I remembered. My hand flew to my stomach. I flinched at the pain from my arm. Everything was hurting and I was just so tired. My eyes fluttered closed as I heard the door open.

* * *

I opened my eyes but shut the quickly from the bright lights. I remember that I'm a hospital because I got crushed by concrete. I remember worrying about the baby. I remember seeing him. I just wish I could know where he is and how the baby is.

I tried to shift but didn't because it hurt too much and because arms were wrapped around me. I finally opened my eyes to look over at what, or more likely, who is holding me down.

My breath hitches when I see who it is. He black hair messier than usual. He face and arms has more cuts and bruises than before. Both of his arms are wrapped around me holding me tight like I'd disappear at any time. His face looked so peaceful as he slept. His eyebrows scrunched together like he was think about something.

Suddenly, his whole face squeezes together and he shakes his head whispering, "No, no. Annabeth. No!" The last was louder which makes me jump. He squeezes his arms around me tighter.

"Shhh. It's okay, everything's okay. I'm right here." I whisper into his chest kissing his chest once.

His beautiful sea-green eyes pop open wide. Slowly he looks down at me, eyes wide and full of surprise and disbelief. Then green meets gray.

"Annabeth…?" He whispers my name like he's afraid to say it.

"Percy." I say breathless. "I can't believe that you're okay. That you're here!"

He raises his eyebrows in shock. "You can't believe I'm okay?! Look at yourself! Are you okay?"

I stare at his beautiful green eyes that are filled with so much love. Instead of answering, I slowly, so I don't get hurt, scooch up towards him placing a sweet kiss on his lips. When I pull away he looks so happy I wish I could remember the face he's making forever.

"They…they said you probably weren't going to make it. They said that you had your right leg and arm broken. You fractured your ribs and had a mild concussion. They said that you had bits of concrete and glass in your arms and legs. They told me I was probably going to lose you. You were out for 3 days. They said it would be a miracle if you would wake up and heal. I saw you go down and screamed when I saw you. You… you were covered. But, but I didn't stop believing. I kept saying that you wouldn't leave me. That we promised each other. They said you were going to leave me. They kept saying it and I just didn't, I couldn't believe it… " Percy rambles on and starts crying into my hair.

After I hear him finish I start crying myself. This just proves how much he loves and how much he believed in me. "Shhh, shhhh. It's going to be okay. We're okay now. I'm here and I won't leave you…" I just hold him as he holds me and we cry into each other.

I don't know how long we're like that crying before our tears dry up. But I do know that we stay holding each other until we fall asleep.

* * *

After finally convincing Percy that "I'm fine. Seriously. We can leave the hospital. For Pete's sake Percy! We could leave days ago! Go home and get me clothes to change into so I don't have to wear these gross things home. GO!" He finally left after some convincing.

I call the doctor in because I need him to help me with something quickly. I explain that I'm pregnant (Jeez that sounds weird to say out loud) and want to know if my baby made it through everything. The doctor then takes me to ultra sound.

The technician who works there is really nice and talks me through everything so I can expect the worse. She puts the jell on my stomach and hooked me up to a machine so we can see the heartbeat. I look at the screen where the baby is. And then to the one with the heartbeat. My breath hitches and I start crying.

But not from sadness, from joy.

My baby made it!

It was October 14th. Just a little over a month since the accident had happened. 3 weeks since I woke up next to Percy. 1 ½ weeks since I've been out of the hospital. 1 ½ weeks since I found out my baby made it. 1 ½ weeks since I found out I was 9 weeks pregnant. 5 days (Although Percy thinks it should be longer) until I return to work. And today is my 1 year anniversary to putting up with Percy as my husband (Although it does have some perks).

Tonight Percy is going to take me out for dinner. I'm going to tell him about my, no, our baby. I'm just finishing up on getting ready, as much as I can with 2 casts. I put on a light amount of make up. I'm also wearing a dress. It's a knee length, turquoise chiffon dress. It's front crosses over and has a sparkling silver belt. I'm wearing a silver owl necklace with grey shoes. If I do say so myself, I don't look too bad especially since I have on 2 bulky casts.

I walk out of the bathroom and almost run into Percy. He looks surprised and his hand is raised to knock. He's dressed in a nice suit with a green tie that matches his eyes and my dress. His hair is slicked back and his eyes stand out against all the black. He looks super handsome. A few naughty thoughts may have run through my mind at the time.

He looks at me and my outfit for the night. He just keeps staring at me for what seems like hours. His gaze is intense and makes me feel shy and bashful. I can feel the blush climbing it's way onto my cheeks. Which is crazy because he's my husband and I shouldn't feel shy around him.

After a few more awkward (In my opinion) moments, he surprises me when he speaks. "You look beautiful." It's a sweet compliment and very simple, but makes me blush nonetheless.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I compliment him back.

"You look… you're just so…" Percy trails off looking me up and down.

Again… Uncomfortable!

"Thanks, but seriously. Even with these huge, clunky casts?" I challenged shaking my head.

"I'm serious. You look absolutely stunning." He whispers as he steps closer to me backing me against the wall.

I look into his eyes. They're so beautiful. I don't think any color of green could describe them right. The emotion there… it's all so real. They're so filled with love and have always been. I don't think he knows how head over heals I've always been for him. He starts leaning in. No matter how tempted I am to have a full blown make out session with him right then and there, we have a reservation to get to. So I give him a quick peck on his lips and slip out (as gracefully as I can with casts) under his arm.

"Annabethhhh!" He pouts as he draws out my name.

I keep walking grabbing my jacket and handing him his, "What?" I ask innocently.

"You can't just do that to me!" He sulks taking his jacket.

"Do what?" I ask again.

"Dress all beautiful and not let me kiss you!" Percy complains like a 4 year old about not getting cookies.

I blush against my own will. "Well we have a reservation to get to. Maybe when we get back I'll let you." I wink at him before walking out the door letting him gape at me.

* * *

The ride there was long. Especially with all the detours from the accident. A month later and the city's still cleaning up. That was such a bad day… I quickly shake my head to get rid of the thoughts. Today was a happy day and I won't let anything ruin it.

The long ride was definitely worth it. We drove down to this nice restaurant right on the beach. We had an amazing view from our seats. But the food was even better. We had a really nice and long dinner talking about little things.

After dinner, we decided to go for a walk on the beach (My leg was getting better…). We sat down at the edge of the water. It was dark, but the stars and the moon lit everything up. I looked around us and gasped. This was the place where Percy and I first me. The place where we became a couple. The place where he proposed. And will soon be the place were I tell him about our child.

Percy noticed my gasp and looked over at me, smiling with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He looked at me expectantly like he was waiting for me to talk.

"Percy… I have to tell you something." I looked down nervous as to how to tell him.

He suddenly looked nervous too. His smile dropped and eyes widened. "Is everything okay? Did something happen? Are you feeling alright? Did something bad happen? Are you going to… leav-"

"God no!" I cut him off and relief flooded his face, "I would never leave you. We promised. Anyways, I thought it was time to tell you… why I…" I gestured to my arm and leg with my good hand. "I was worried about you, so I went out and started to look for you. I was walking over rubble when I spotted this little girl. Her leg was stuck under a piece that was holding up a big pile of rubble. I couldn't just let her stay there, so I lifted it up and told her to run. I let go of the concrete slab and ran. But I tripped and the concrete piled over me. As I lay there I couldn't help but think how I failed." He frowned at this, but I continued, "How I failed to listen to you, protect myself and our family." With this she reached out and took his hands in mine and put them on my stomach. "I thought I saved this little girl only to kill possibly mine." His eyes widened and looked from me down to his hands on my stomach like he could already see signs. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought I was going to die. But when I woke up next to you I was so relieve. But I couldn't help thinking that the baby didn't make it. The last day we were in the hospital and after you left, I did an ultrasound. I found out that… we're going to be parents!" I finished out of breath.

I looked up at Percy who seemed like he couldn't decide if he wanted to look at my eyes or my stomach more. He finally settled on my eyes. His were filled with so much love and happiness that I couldn't take it anymore. I launched my self into his arms and kissed him with all of my power. He did the same back to me. We both were laughing and smiling in between kisses. Once in a while he would lean down to kiss my stomach and I would laugh harder.

After a while, we finally calmed down. I was laying on Percy's arm smiling like a maniac.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything. Saving that little girl and being a hero, risking your life and our baby's to save her. Having the baby. Coming back to me, loving me, being my wife…" When he finished he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Then thank you too. For being a hero and risking your life to save anyone everyday. Thank you for believing in me, for staying with me, being the father of my baby, loving me, and being my amazing husband." I compliment him back looking into his amazing eyes. I pressed a sweet kiss against his lips.

"I love you, my Wise Girl."

I had to laugh at the old nickname. "I love you too, my Seaweed Brain."

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it. Once again, please give me some feedback to help. I you guys really like this I could write another part. Percy's POV.**

 **I am writing more stories. I don't know when they will be out yet. If you have any story suggestions feel free to PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
